Or et Argent Drarry
by Wblfs
Summary: La famille Malfoy change de camp et quitte les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. À Poudlard tout se complique pour Drago, il se retrouve seul contre tous. Mais il saura trouver une épaule inattendue sur laquelle se reposer durant cette année semée d'embûches. Fanfiction drarry, en cours. Postée également sur Wattpad par moi même
1. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_ :

Le trio d'or était heureux de se retrouver pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Même si on sentait dans l'air une certaine peur dû au retour du maître des ténèbres.

Dumbledore durant son discours expliqua bien que la force d'une armée était dans le fait qu'elle soit soudée. À ces mots, les trois amis ne pu s'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs vers la table des Serpentard, qui on le savait avaient une fâcheuse tendance à basculer du côté des forces du mal.

\- " Je pense que nous avons tous mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hop hop, tous au lit !"

La salle se vida petit à petit, lors de son passage au niveau de la porte Harry tomba au sol suite à un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- " Bah alors Potter, tu sais pas tenir debout ? Ta maman ne t'a donc pas apprit à marcher ? Ah mais j'oubliai, _elle est morte !_ "  
-" Malfoy ! Tu vas me le payer espèce de crétin ! Stupé.. "  
-" Mr Potter! Posez toute suite cette baguette ou je n'hésiterai à vous enlever 20 points ! Mr Malfoy, vous faites perdre 20 points à votre maison et vous gagnez une heure de retenue, samedi soir à 20h. Filez maintenant ! "

Le professeur McGonagall repartit en trombe en laissant les deux groupes face à face.

-" Tu vas me le payer Potter ! Mon père en entendra parler ! "

Malfoy repartit à son tour en direction de son dortoir avec à sa suite toute sa bande de larbins.

-" Laisse tomber Harry, ce n'est qu'un imbécile. " Dit Ron qui parraissait encore plus énervé que son ami.

Ils repartirent tous les trois à leur dortoir où les attendaient leur affaires.  
Harry mit un peu de temps à s'endormir, il pensait à ses parents, ils lui manquaient tant. Il se promit de faire payer à Malfoy ce qu'il avait dit.

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, je m'excuse de sa courte taille, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et à voter. Pleins de bisous._


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla doucement ce matin là. Les rayons traversaient les rideaux rouges de L'élu et vinrent le tirer de son sommeil. Il avait rêvé que ses parents étaient venus l'encourager à un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et lors de celui-ci Drago était tombé de son balais, ce qui rendit ce rêve meilleur aux yeux d'Harry.

-" Hé Harry! Tu es réveillé ? "  
-" Oui Ron ne t'inquiète pas, aller debout, j'ai très envie de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours ! "

Quand ils arrivèrent, à leur plus grand bonheur Malfoy n'était à sa table.  
Harry partit gaiement rejoindre Hermione et Neville qui étaient déjà arrivés.

-" Salut vous deux ! Qu'est ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?" demanda Neville le sourire aux lèvres.  
-"Quand Malfoy n'est pas là, les souris dansent !" Répondit Harry en dansant.  
-"Désolé vieux, mais j'ai pas compris et Neville non plus je crois bien"  
-"Normal, c'est une expression moldu, remit un peu au goût du jour par Harry "  
-" J'aime savoir que je peux toujours compter sur toi Mione ! "  
-" Bah, et moi alors ! " Répondit brusquement son meilleur ami  
-" Roh, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire Ron, c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi ! "

Comme toujours le repas fit oublié à Ron tous ces mauvais sentiments envers Harry. Ils mangèrent goulûment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur conseilla de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour leur premier cours de la journée.

-" Mais au fait, on commence par quoi ? "demanda Harry  
-" Par potions avec les Serpentard. "  
-" Raaaahhhhhh, je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais au moins le point positif c'est que ce n'est plus Rogue qui enseigne cette matière ! "  
-" C'est une très bonne chose effectivement ! " renchérit Ron.

Ils étaient toujours dans la même salle mais étrangement elle paraissait moins froide et morne que lorsque c'était Rogue qui y enseignait. Il n'y avait toujours pas de Malfoy en vu, ce qui rendit le début du cours très agréable.

-" Mon cher Harry, voyons voir si ; comme votre mère, vous êtes brillant. "  
* _Oh_ _non je le sens mal, pas un truc compliqué je vous en suppli_ _e_ _.._ *  
-" Sauriez-vous me dire qu'elle potion permet de prendre pour une durée limitée l'apparence d'un autre ? " demanda le professeur Slughorn le corps penché vers Harry.  
* _Oh merci mon dieu !_ *  
-" C'est le polynectar monsieur. "  
-"Brillant mon cher Harry! Il est évident que vous tenez de votre mère ! "  
-" Merci monsieur. "

Ah ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Malfoy apparut essoufflé et totalement décoiffé.

-" Veuillez m'excuser professeur mais je ne me suis pas réveillé. Je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus. "  
-" Ne vous inquiétez mon garçon, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Aller donc vous asseoir près de votre jeune ami Harry ici à ma droite. "

A ce moment précis, on pu voir le visage de Drago s'assombrir. Celui d'Harry restait contre toutes attentes impassible.

-" N'essaie même pas de faire la causette Potter, sinon crois moi que je me ferai un plaisir de renversé mon chaudron sur ta belle petit robe toute neuve "  
-" Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, à ce que je vois tu ne t'ai pas levé du bon pied ce matin" dit Harry en s'empêchant de rire.  
-" Hilarant Potter, mais je crois bien t'avoir dit de te taire. "

Harry vit que Ron assit derrière lui a côté d'Hermione était totalement rouge à force de se retenir de rire. Il ne pu donc s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
Le reste de l'heure passa relativement vite. Malfoy ne fit pas remarquer sa présence et Harry essaya donc de faire de même. Mais, quand il sortit du cours Harry sentit une main contre son torse le plaqué au mur.

-" Écoutes moi bien Potter, ma famille est maintenant sous la protection de Dumbledore donc mon père m'a bien prévenu que je n'avais pas intérêt de faire de faux pas tant que je serai à Poudlard. Je compte donc sur toi pour ne pas me chercher, ok ? Tu ne me regarde pas, tu ne me parle pas, tu ne me fais pas de crasses. Compris ? Tu fais comme si j'existai pas, sinon crois moi je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde ! "

Une seconde après, il n'était déjà plus là. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il décida qu'il en parlerait à Hermione et Ron ce soir, dans la salle commune.  
Le soir venu ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé qui était face à la cheminée. Pattenrond vint sur Harry et se mit à ronronner avant de s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux.

-" Tu devais nous dire quelque chose Harry, non ? "demanda Hermione qui était tout autant intéressée par Harry que par son chat.

Harry leur raconta la scène qui s'était passée le matin même, dans les cachots. Les visages de ses amis passèrent par beaucoup de réactions d'après ce que vit Harry. Il réussis à décrypter de la surprise, de la colère mais aussi de l'incompréhension.

-" Attends, tu as bien dit que sa famille était sous la protection de Dumbledore ? C'est étonnant tout de même, je pensais qu'ils étaient de très porches partisans de tu-sais-qui. "  
-" Oui tu as raison Hermione, mais il faut croire qu'ils ont eu assez de cran pour passer de notre côté "  
-" Et il croit quoi Malfoy ? Que tout est pardonné ? Non mais il a crut quoi ! Ça fait des années qu'il nous fait chier, on ne va pas le laisser tranquille juste parce qu'il l'a demandé ! Je déteste cette fouine ! "  
-" Je ne sais pas Ron, on peut peut être lui laisser une chance ? Après tout, il nous demande juste de faire comme si il n'était pas là, c'est pas comme si il nous avait demandé d'être son ami "  
-" Heureusement ! " s'exclama Ron  
-" C'est très raisonnable de ta part Harry, mais je pense que nous devrions tout de même rester sur nos gardes. "  
-" Bon, allons nous coucher, demain nous avons notre premier cours avec Rogue en tant que professeur contre les forces du mal, il faudrait mieux que l'on soit bien reposés "

Ce soir là ils s'endormirent tous rapidement. Mais ils avaient tous des questions par rapport à Malfoy en tête.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

-"Entrez et asseyez-vous en silence "

À l'inverse de la salle de potions, celle de défense contre les forces du mal avait maintenant un côté plus sombre qu'avant. Les rideaux étaient fermés, l'air était froid et les murs sentaient le renfermés. Mais, étrangement, il n'y avait pas de tables, juste quelques coussins au sol et des tapis contre les murs.

-" Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper, bien que certain aient eu des cours particuliers ; il jeta un regard noir vers Harry, la plus part d'entre vous ont plus ou moins des difficultés. "

Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :  
-" On va lui clouer le bec cette année ! "

-" Mr. Weasley! Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné le droit de parler ! J'enlève 10 points à Griffondor.  
Bon, je veux un Serpentard avec un Griffondor. Je m'en fiche de ce que vous pensez, aller plus vite que ça ! "

Hermione se retrouva face à Pansy, Ron face à Blaise, Neville face à Goyle et Harry face à Malfoy.

* _Bien sûr il fallait que je tombe sur lui. Bon sang, il ne me lâchera donc jamais.. *_  
-" Ne fais pas cette tête Potter, et crois moi je suis sûrement aussi heureux que toi que l'on se retrouve ensemble "

-" Cessez de parler !  
Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le sort _Protego_ que normalement vous devriez tous connaître. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'acharner contre votre partenaire. C'est pour quoi vous lancerez des sorts simples et pas très puissants. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec la moitié de la classe à l'infirmerie.  
C'est partit ! "

Comme demandé les deux ennemis lança des sorts simples. Aucun d'eux n'ût de mal à s'en protéger. Mais petit à petit les sorts devinrent plus puissants et plus rapide des deux côtés. Le rythme devenait très vite insoutenable et maintenant toute la classe avait formé un cercle autour d'eux. Mais le professeur Rogue ne fit rien et regarda les deux élèves combattre.

-" _Stupefix ! "_ Cria-t-ils en même temps

Au moment où les deux sorts se rencontrèrent les deux élèves se retrouva projeté de chacun des côtés de la salle. Les élèves rejoignit l'élève qui représentait leur maison pour voir si il n'avait rien de grave.  
Harry et Drago étaient tous les deux sonnés mais ne présentaient aucune blessures grave.

Après s'en être assuré Rogue dit pour l'ensemble des élèves :  
-" Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous utilisiez des sorts trop puissants, vous êtes incapables de laisser vos rancunes de côté ne serai ce que pendant un cour !  
Potter, Malfoy, retenue ce soir dans mon bureau à 19h30. Le cour est terminé, vous pouvez disposer. "

Drago sortit de la salle sans même lancer un regard vers Harry.

-" C'est bizarre non ? Il ne t'a même pas tué des yeux ou insulté en sortant. Pourtant vous vous êtes bien battu et il a une retenue à cause de toi "  
-" Oui tu as raison Ron, je me demande bien ce qu'il a "  
-" Peut être que cette belette a enfin comprit que tu es plus puissant que lui ! "  
-" Ne sois pas bête Ron, on sait tout les trois que Drago à suivit un entraînement intensif avec son père, donc cela m'étonnerai qu'il soit moins puissant qu'Harry. Ils doivent être au moins au même niveau "  
-" Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi qu'il a suivit un entraînement ? "  
-" Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vanter l'année dernière " répondit-elle.

Le reste de la journée Harry fit attention à chaque tournant, dans chaque cours. Il guettait Drago, il était sûr que son ennemi qu'il connaissait plutôt bien maintenant n'en resterai pas là. Mais rien, quand ils se croisaient, il ne se passait rien. Pas même un regard, ce qui intensifiait la peur d'Harry.  
L'heure de retenue avec Rogue approchait à grand pas, Harry n'était pas en retard, il avait prit de l'avance au cas où Malfoy lui tomberait dessus pendant le trajet. Mais rien, le silence du château resta le même tout le long..  
Harry tapa donc à la porte de son professeur dix minutes avant l'heure prévue.

-" , je vois que vous êtes en avance. Faites attention, je risquerai de vouloir m'y habituer. Aller donc vous mettre à la table que je viens de faire apparaître et attendez que le jeune Malfoy arrive. "  
-" Oui monsieur. "

L'attente parue interminable, et pourtant cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il attendait à sa table. Harry avait peur, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait peur de la vengeance de Drago.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Drago énervé.

-" Mr. Malfoy, pile à l'heure. Aller donc vous installer près de Potter. Ce soir vous me ferez un parchemin commun sur tout ce que vous savez sur les vampires. "  
-" Qu'entendez vous par " commun" monsieur ? "demanda Harry perplexe.  
-" Et bien que vous travailler ensemble ! Voyons Potter, ne vous faite pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes ! Aller, au travail. "

Harry sortit une plume ainsi qu'un parchemin, il se tourna vers Drago qui avait en l'air énervé.

-" Heuu.. Ça va Drago ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? " dit Harry d'une petite voix qui trahissait son manque d'assurance.  
-" De quoi tu te mêles Potter ?!  
Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas m'emporter. C'est juste que j'ai eu une altercation avec la plupart des Serpentard et je le vis plutôt mal.. "  
* _Oh bordel je suis censé dire quoi là.. *_  
 _-_ "..."  
-" Au travail bande de limaces ! "  
* _Merci mon dieu.. *_  
-" Alors Potter, que sais-tu sur les Vampire ? "  
-" Tout d'abord les vampires sont des créatures qui ne sont pas vivantes dans le sens médical du terme, ils se sentent mieux la nuit, ils se nourrissent principalement de sang, se sont des animagis chauve-souris... "  
-" Arrêtes toi là ! A ce que je vois tu sais pas mal de choses, notons déjà tout ça et tu continueras après "

Les deux élèves firent facilement le parchemin demandé, ce qui à leur plus grand plaisir fit faire une grimace à Rogue. Ils sortirent donc ensemble le sourires aux lèvres de la salle.

-" La tête qu'il faisait ! C'est à marquer dans les annales ! "

Ils rièrent tout deux de bons cœurs. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble sans lever la voix ou autre.

-" Bonne nuit Potter. "  
 _-"_ Bonne nuit Malfoy. "

Harry décida de ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione, pas pour l'instant du moins.

-" Ah te voilà Harry ! Tu as été vite dis donc ! "  
-" Ça s'est passé comment avec la fouine ? "  
-" On ne s'est pas parlé. Je suis fatigué. A demain. "

Harry partit vers son dortoir sans faire attention à ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Lui même ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il c'était passé avec Malfoy aujourd'hui. Mais il se dit que peut être il s'était trompé, qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi méchant qu'il le laisse paraître. Il s'endormit sur cette douce pensée.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4 :_

Deux corps qui se consument dans une même passion, deux âmes unis dans l'instant présent.. Des bruits de draps, de la transpiration, de faibles gémissement de plaisir. Un visage, une odeur, un corps, des cheveux aussi clairs que la lune, des yeux aussi sombres que l'azur.. " Harry! Debout !"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, son meilleur ami était devant lui et lui criait dessus.

-" Bon sang Harry! C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. Ça va mon pote ? Tu es trempé de sueur.. "  
-" Oui oui ça va, merci " répondit précipitamment le jeune homme  
-" Aller viens, Hermione nous attend déjà dans la grande salle "

Que venait il de se passer ? Harry savait qu'il était homosexuel, il se l'était avouer l'année dernière après son échec de relation avec Cho Chang, une élève de Serdaigle. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Drago, certes il est charmant et attirant mais Harry n'a toujours vu en lui qu'un adversaire, voir un camarade de classe.

-" Harry tu m'écoutes ? "  
-" Non désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais quoi Hermione ? "  
-" Retournes toi, regardes à la table des Serpentard, tu comprendras bien assez vite "

Harry se retourna donc le plus discrètement possible, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une quinte de toux lorsqu'il vit ce qu'Hermione avait voulu lui faire comprendre.  
Drago était seul à table. Non pas seul à la table, tout ses amis étaient présents, mais il était seul au bout de la table. La plupart des Serpentard le regardaient d'un air mauvais pendant que lui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.  
Harry savait qu'il y avait eu un conflit hier soir, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que Drago était l'accusé.. Doit-il en parler à ses amis ?

-" Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quoi ? "

Soudain, sortit de nulle part, Seamus dit :  
-" J'ai entendu dire par des élèves de premières années qu'il y avait eu une dispute hier soir chez les Serpentard ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils disent que Malfoy est un traite à sa maison ! Maintenant, aller savoir pourquoi. "  
-" Ah oui ? C'est étrange non ? Harry, tu penses que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu nous as dit l'autre soir ? "  
-" Je sais pas Hermi, c'est possible.. "  
-" Au pire *grunchgruch* on s'en *miam* fiche, non ? "  
-" Arrêtes de parler la bouche plein Ron, c'est dégoûtant. Mais je sais pas si on s'en fiche vraiment, il est un peu de notre côté maintenant. "  
-" Jamais je ne considèrerais cette vermine comme un allié ! Je serai toujours méfiant ! Tu crois pas Harry ? "

Harry vit Drago sortir de la grande salle, il décida donc qu'il devrait le suivre pour peut être mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

-"J'en sais rien. Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller à.. La bibliothèque ! On se retrouve plus tard ! "

Et il fila en direction de la où Drago c'était dirigé quelques instants auparavant.  
Étrangement Harry ne trouva pas Drago dans les cachots, n'y a la bibliothèque, ou encore dans la tour d'astronomie. Mais, sur le chemin pour retourner dans sa salle commune, il entendit des sanglots en provenance des toilettes des filles. Personne ne va dans ces toilettes, les gens ont trop peur de se faire surprendre par Mimi. Harry s'engagea dans les toilettes mais resta sur place après avoir franchit la porte. Il n'en revenait pas, Drago était là, assit sur le sol, le corps recouvert de trace de sang et de bleus. Mais ce qui l'étonna bien plus c'était qu'il pleurait et que le sang dont il était recouvert semblait être le sien.  
Harry couru dans sa direction et fit les seuls sorts de soins qu'il connaissait.

-" Drago, ouvres les yeux ! Aller mon vieux ! "  
Drago était glacé, ses lèvres avaient une légère teinte bleutée. Guidé d'un élan de peur, il le prit dans ses bras et fit apparaître une couverture sur eux.

-"... _Harry?_ C'est toi ?"  
-" Oui _Drago,_ ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie. "  
-" Non Harry, ne restes pas là... Ils vont te faire du mal. On va avoir tout les deux des problèmes si on nous voit ensemble.. "  
-" C'est qui Drago ? Qui t'a fait ça ? "  
-" Les Serpentard.. "  
* _Bordel, j'aurai du m'en douter*_  
-" Ne restes pas là Harry.. "

Dès la fin de sa phrase, Drago s'effondra dans les bras de Harry qui était démuni. Harry vérifia qu'il respirait encore avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation. Heureusement pour lui il ne croisa personne puisque la majorité des élèves étaient en cours, et lui ne commençait qu'à 10h.  
Malgré tout, il resta auprès de Drago toute la journée. Il se sentait maintenant proche de lui et était convaincu qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5:_

Drago ne commença à reprendre conscience qu'en début de soirée. Il bougea dans tous les sens. Il se tournait et retournait encore et encore. Parfois on pouvait entendre quelques mots, comme de faibles murmures ; " _Pars", "Arrêtez "," Je vous en supplie.. "._ Dans ces moments-là, Harry, toujours présent à son chevet, lui remettait un tissu humide sur le front. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, après tout, il ne le saurait jamais.  
Et puis, maintenant qu'ils ne se détestaient plus, Harry le voyait d'une autre façon. Il voyait au-delà de son air froid. Il était maintenant capable de remarquer ses fossettes, le bleu intense de ses yeux, ses fines lèvres, ses cheveux qui donnaient l'envie de passer ses doigts dedans..

-" _Harry? "_  
-" Oui ? " Sa voix tremblait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se comporter, il aurait presque préféré être parti avant qu'il ne se réveille.  
-" Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? "  
-" Je.. Je ne sais pas vraiment.. Tu veux que je parte? "  
-" Non, restes. S'il te plaît. "

Le jeune Serpentard sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, Harry était retourné à son dortoir dans la nuit, suite à la demande de Madame Pomfresh.

Les jours qui suivirent Harry garda un œil sur Drago. Parfois il le suivait avec sa cape d'invisibilité pour le protéger. Il trouva affligeant le nombre de personnes qui tentaient de lui lancer un sort à chacun de ses déplacements.

Drago se sentait affreusement seul. Plus aucun Serpentard ne lui adressait la parole, en cours personne ne se désignait volontaire pour être avec lui. Seul Harry lui apportait de la compagnie. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne jamais se parler en public mais il sentait les regards du Griffondor sur lui. Il c'était même rendu compte que parfois il le suivait, au fil du temps, Drago avait apprit à sentir sa présence malgré qu'il porte sa cape d'invisibilité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se l'avouer un jour, mais maintenant Harry était son seul ami, son confident, son ange gardien. Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui rendre la pareille s'il le fallait.

Aujourd'hui Drago et Harry avaient cours de potions ensemble. Harry ne l'avait pas encore vu de la journée et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et il avait raison, Drago arriva en retard et avec une mine affreuse. La blancheur de sa peau était devenue extrême, ses yeux étaient sombres et d'énormes cernes pendaient sous ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas en colère, non, il paraissait juste seul et triste.

-" Il t'est arrivé quoi ? " Murmura Harry soucieux.  
-" Rendez-vous ce soir à la salle sur demande. "

Harry et Drago avaient prit l'habitude de s'y retrouver de temps à autre lorsque le jeune Serpentard avait besoin de se confier. Ils étaient devenu très proches. Personne ne se doutait de rien, pas même Hermione et Ron qui parfois se moquaient de Drago, mais ils avaient arrêté depuis que son état mental et physique c'était très largement dégradé.

Harry attendit le soir avec impatience. Il se posait mille et une questions; " Que lui est-il arrivé ? ", " Pourquoi avait-il l'air anxieux ? "...  
19h. Le jeune Gryffondor sortit de la salle commune la boule au ventre, mais il était aussi pressé d'enfin ravoir un tête à tête avec son ancien ennemi que ne l'était plus du tout à présent. Ce soir là, le vent était frais et le ciel sans nuages. La douce lumière de la lune se reflétait sur l'acier brillant des amures qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans les couloirs du grand château. Une fois arrivé devant la salle sur demande, il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et pensa le plus fort possible " Je veux un endroit où moi seul puisse le retrouver ".

-" Ah Harry, te voilà enfin... "


	6. Chapitre 6

_-" Ah Harry, te voilà enfin.. "_

 _Chapitre_ _6 :_

\- " Salut Drago, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Hm... Je vais.  
\- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?  
\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.. "

Drago était très anxieux ce soir-là, il devait prendre une décision importante, et son choix serait pris selon la réaction d'Harry. La suite des événements ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Il avait tourné et retourné ce qu'il devait dire des centaines de fois dans sa tête tout au long de la journée. Mais arrivé au moment fatidique, il n'y arrivait plus, il ne savait plus quoi dire, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

\- " Tu pourrais me dire ce qui te tracasse autant, je vois bien que quelques chose ne va pas..  
\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.. Écoutes, les choses deviennent trop difficiles pour moi..  
\- Je sais que c'est dur, personne n'a jamais dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir à surmonter tout ça.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, je n'y arrive plus, c'est au dessus de mes forces..  
\- Et que veux-tu y faire ? Je ne vois pas vraiment comment tu pourrais arranger la situation; enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas arranger la situation, je ne veux juste plus la subir.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à te suivre..  
\- Je veux partir.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Tu as très bien compris. Je pense à repartir chez moi, pour y faire mon année scolaire avec des professeurs particuliers. Mon père en a tout à fait les moyens.  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Drago..  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Tu penses à..  
\- À qui ?  
\- .. À ta mère ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très déçue !  
\- Hm.. Oui c'est vrai. Trouve une autre raison que j'ai de rester et peut-être que j'y réfléchirai.  
\- La nourriture ! Franchement qui la regretterait pas, hein ?!  
\- Je ne m'appelle pas Ron, et je te rappelle que j'ai des elfes de maisons tout aussi compétant que ceux de Poudlard.  
* _Il y a moi Drago. Je suis là moi.. *_  
 _-_ Reste Drago.  
 _* Il n'y a que toi qui puisse_ _s_ _me retenir_ _Harry. *_  
\- Je vais réfléchir. "

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de chose et d'autres, sans jamais reparler du possible départ de Drago.

\- « Pansy est venue me parler hier soir.  
\- Et elle t'a dit quoi ?  
\- Au départ je pensais qu'elle voulait s'excuser de me laisser tomber alors que l'on est ami depuis l'enfance. Mais non.. Elle s'est doucement approchée de moi, avec une extrême délicatesse elle a posé sa main sur ma joue. Puis elle m'a giflée en me criant que je la décevais.. J'ai eu mal Harry. Pas physiquement. J'ai eu mal au coeur.  
\- Je suis désolé de l'entendre.. Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Tu fais déjà énormément.. Mais là je pense que c'est à moi de régler le problème. Même si je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.. »

Harry se tut, il savait encore moins ce que Drago pouvait faire pour arranger les choses, il ne connaissait pas Pansy, mais une chose était sûre, c'était une fille très têtue et avec un sacré caractère.

Quand ils retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs l'ambiance était plus tendu que d'habitude au moment du bonne nuit.

\- " Bon. Il se fait tard, je vais devoir y aller " dit Drago sans même regarder Harry dans les yeux.  
\- " Oui tu as raison, je vais y aller aussi, à plus tard.  
\- Bonne nuit, ne te fait pas prendre par Rusard.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai ma cape. "

Et ils repartirent sans même se retourner. Mais leur pensées étaient toutes deux tournées vers l'autre.  
Comme chaque soir lorsqu'il sortait, Harry fit attention à faire le moins de bruits possible lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir. Jusqu'à un *Crac !*


	7. Chapitre 7

_Comme chaque soirs lorsqu'il sortait, Harry fit attention à faire le moins de bruits possible lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir. Jusqu'à un *Crac !*_

 _Chapitre 7:_

Harry se stoppa net. Il s'arrêta de respirer quelques instants. Mais rien, plus rien, juste le silence. * _Lumos*_  
Miaou.

-" Bon sang Pattenrond, tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! "

Pour simple réponse le chat ronronna tout en se frottant contre les jambes du jeune Gryffondor.

Harry parcourra les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son lit par de grandes enjambées. Tout était silencieux, seuls les ronflements de Ron perturbaient de temps à autre le calme qui régnait.

Son sommeil cette nuit là était mouvementé. Il mit du temps à s'endormir, mais le pire fut son rêve.

Dans celui ci, il était dans la salle sur demande. La grande pièce était décorer en deux parties. L'une chaude et accueillante aux couleurs de Gryffondor - dans laquelle se trouvait Harry -, l'autre lugubre et sombre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Mais étrangement il n'y avait que lui. Il ne parvenait pas à atteindre l'autre côté de la pièce - comme si un voile l'en empêchait. Alors il attendit - qui ? Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait attendre. Mais personne ne vint..

Drago était totalement perdu.. À cet instant précis, il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait partir, pas par lâcheté, mais plutôt par maturité - selon lui. Mais quelque chose le retenait à ce château. Bien sûr il y était attaché car il avait passé la plus grande partie de son adolescence à parcourir ses couloirs, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre - quelque chose de bien plus fort dont il n'avait lui même, pas encore conscience.

En cette fin du mois de novembre l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus festive. Les vacances se rapprochaient petit à petit et elles étaient attendues avec impatiente. La frénésie qui avait l'air d'envelopper toutes les âmes de l'école - fantômes inclus - ne fonctionnait pas sur Malfoy. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à tenter de prendre la meilleure des décisions.

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne vit pas Pansy approcher. Mais elle était là, juste en face de lui - elle était bien assez proche pour lui remettre une claque - mais elle ne fit rien. Elle resta là, plantée devant lui comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

-" Que veux tu Pansy ?  
\- J'attend.  
\- Qu'attends tu?  
\- J'attend que mon meilleur ami revienne enfin à lui. Tu dois te rendre compte de ta connerie. Tu perdras Drago, si tu reste dans leur camp.  
\- C'est drôle, je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose Parkinson. Et tu sais quoi ? Je trouve ça ignoble de ta part que tu oses encore me désigner comme ton meilleur ami.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a abandonné, pas l'inverse. Parkinson ? Vraiment ? C'est la guerre que tu veux Malfoy ? Ahah, tu l'auras alors, compte sur moi "

Et elle partie, elle marcha le plus vite qu'elle pu sans jamais se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qui doucement lui coullait sur les joues.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Et elle partie, elle marcha le plus vite qu'elle pu sans jamais se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qui doucement lui coulaient sur les joues._

Chapitre 8 :

Pansy entra dans la première salle ouverte qu'elle trouva. Une fois sûre qu'elle était belle et bien seule, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.  
Drago était son ami depuis des années, il avait toujours été là, dans ses plus beaux moments mais aussi -et surtout, dans ses pires. Ils s'étaient toujours promit de rester unis quoiqu'il puisse arriver, et voilà qui rompait cette promesse en sortant des rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.  
Elle lui ferait payer, elle se le prometta. Et elle avait déjà un plan en tête, le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait donné une mission, et elle comptait bien l'accomplir..

Harry s'était levé difficilement ce matin là, il tentait par tous les moyens de comprendre le sens de son rêve.. À table, Ron et Hermione le regardaient soucieux.  
"- Ça va Harry ? Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda Hermione en regardant l'Élue par dessus sa gazette  
\- Oui ça été merci, c'est jusque que.. "  
Mais Harry fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier apporté par les centaines de hiboux et chouettes. Un petit hibou inconnu au bataillon vint apporter une lettre à Harry, il pu reconnaître la fine écriture penchée de Dumbledore, il lui donnait rendez vous ce soir à 20h dans son bureau.  
" - Qu'est ce qu'il te veux à ton avis ?  
\- J'en sais rien Ron, il veut peut être me parler de quelque chose d'important, il avait l'air soucieux quand on a été recruter Slughorn avant la rentrée. D'ailleurs on devrait se dépêcher d'aller en cours, sinon McGonagall risque de nous faire son fameux regard noir "  
Ils partirent donc tous les trois en direction de la salle de métamorphose.

Le cours terminé ils décidèrent d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe cette année, et Ron avait été nommé gardien suite aux sélections qui avaient eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. Le premier match était ce weekend et Harry avait peur que Ron ne soit pas à la hauteur. Ils s'entraînèrent une heure entière, mais rien n'y faisait, Ron n'arrêtait pas un seul but..

Le repas du midi se déroula dans un silence de mort, Ron se sentait nul, et il stressait de plus en plus en plus, Hermione préféra ne rien dire de peur d'envenimer la situation, tandis qu'Harry était plongée dans ses pensées.

" - Harry mon jeune ami, vous n'avez toujours de livre de potions à ce que je vois.  
\- Non monsieur, je n'avais pas prévu de prendre cette matière et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'acheter un livre.  
\- Allez donc voir dans l'armoire du fond s'il n'y en a pas un voulez vous. "  
Harry fouilla dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un livre, sauf qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, il était déchiré de partout et couvert de poussière. Ses pages étaient tellement gribouillées qu'il était presque difficile de discerner les instructions.  
" - Aujourd'hui nous allons nous attaquer à une potion très difficile à préparer et qui peut devenir un désastre si elle est mal faite, je parle du filtre de mort vivant, celui ou celle qui sera capable de faire une potion parfaite se verra attribuer un minuscule flacon de chance liquide. Au travail ! "  
Harry avait le livre pratiquement au bout du nez pour pouvoir déchiffrer la liste d'ingrédients, mais il remarqua vite que certaines notes avaient été raillées et remplacées. Lorsqu'il prit ses ingrédients il jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui parraissait très concentré; certainement pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard des autres Serpentard.  
Tout le monde se lançait des regards, la potion était très complexe. Harry se mit à la tâche, mais il ne parvenait à couper sa fève soporifique pour en extraire le jus, mais sur le livre une indication conseillait d'écraser la fève avec le plat de la lame. Harry tenta donc d'écraser la fève, étonnamment une grande quantité de jus sortie, il se dépêcha de le verser dans sa potion qui prit une teinte lilas. A la fin du temps impartie, Slughorn fit le tour des tables, quand il vit il potion d'Harry il s'écria :  
"- Le vainqueur incontestable ! Voilà pour vous mon jeune ami, un flacon de Félix Felicis. Prenez en quelques goûtes et tout ce que vous entreprendrez sera couronné de succès ! Jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent bien évidemment. "  
Harry glissa le petit flacon dans sa poche, et il se promit d'en faire bon usage...


	9. Chapitre 9

_Harry glissa le petit flacon dans sa poche, il se promit d'en faire bon usage..._

Chapitre 9 :

Après le cour, Hermione suivit Harry à toute allure.  
"- Comment tu as fait ?! Je veux savoir!  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de le faire seul ? Tu penses que j'ai triché peut être !  
\- Mais non, j'ai pas dis ça Harry, tu le sais très bien...  
\- Laisses tombé Hermione. "  
Et il partit après un long soupir en direction de la salle commune.

Harry monta dans son dortoir pour se reposer avant le repas, il se tourna et retourna sur son lit sans réussir à se reposer. Les minutes filaient mais rien n'y faisait, il du donc partir manger sans avoir réussi à dormir.

Dans la grande salle, peu d'élèves étaient arrivés, il ne vit d'ailleurs pas Drago, mais Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là. Au moment où il arriva, ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler.  
"- Pourquoi vous arrêtez de parler ? Vous parliez de moi peut être ? Si c'est le cas je peux partir et revenir dans 10 minutes hein, aucun problème.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry, on parlait de.. Zabinis ! Et on sait que tu l'aimes pas, donc bon.  
\- Hm, d'accord, dit Harry d'un ton faussement convaincu, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des choses à faire. "

Et il repartit sans avoir mangé en direction de la porte de la grande salle, mais Neville l'interpella:  
" - Harry ! Harry ! Attends moi !  
\- Qu'il y a t-il Neville ? Répondît le survivant exaspéré  
\- Le professeur Chourave m'a dit de te dire de la part de McGonagall que le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir ce soir à 20h  
\- Très bien, merci "  
Neville retourna auprès de Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor tandis qu'Harry sorti de la grande salle sans vraiment savoir où aller.

La journée se déroula de façon monotone pour Harry, les cours ne l'intéressaient pas, surtout qu'il n'en avait aucun en commun avec Drago. Il renoua le contact avec Hermione et Ron au fil de la journée, mais il voyait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir comment il avait réussit à faire une potion parfaite un peu plus tôt.

À huit heures moins cinq Harry quitta la salle commune pour partir en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Sur le chemin il croisât le professeur Terlawney qui était très probablement saoul. Arrivé dans le couloir du 7ème étage où se tenait une gargouille solitaire il dit " Suçacides " et la gargouille le laissa gravir les marches qui menaient au bureau du directeur.

Durant ce rendez vous Harry en appris énormément sur le passé de Voldemort et notamment sur les Gaunt.

Épuisé de sa journée Harry prit le chemin inverse pour retourner à son dortoir, mais il entendit des bruits, comme des reniflements. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait pris afin de pas se faire prendre par Rusard et suivit les sons. Ceux-ci le menèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quant il vit que la personne qui faisait ces bruits n'était autre que Drago. Il s'approcha doucement, si doucement qu'il faillit prendre une gifle de la part de son ami lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.  
"- Au mince Harry! C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici bon sang ?  
\- Je crois bien que je pourrai te retourner la question..  
\- Oui bon.  
\- Alors? J'attend. Pourquoi es tu ici, et plus important encore pourquoi as tu une moue de petit chat battu ?  
\- Charmant Potter. Voilà qui devrait me remonter le moral.  
\- Ne changes pas sujet veux tu.  
\- Je suis venu ici car je ne supportai plus le dortoir des Serpentards. J'ai l'impression qu'ils passent leurs nuits à comploter contre moi et je n'arrive plus à dormir.  
\- Ils vont finir par se lasser. Mais en attendant, tu comptes dormir ici? A même le sol?  
\- J'en sais trop rien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis à vrai dire.  
\- Aller viens, on va t'installer dans la salle sur demande. " sur ces mots, il tira Drago par le col pour le forcer à le suivre. Ils se glissèrent tous deux sous la cape et se dirigèrent en direction de la salle.

La salle c'était adaptée pour que Drago puisse dormir le plus confortablement possible. Il avait un grand lit format double en bois avec des draps blanc; peut être que la salle avait deviné qu'il avait besoin de couleur neutre et non pas de vert ou de rouge. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une cheminé où un feu crépitait. Les murs étaient rempilent de livres en tous genres et de tapisseries au style arabesque. Les deux jeunes se posèrent en tailleur sur le lit afin de parler. Au bout d'une petite heure, Drago baillait au corneille.  
"- Aller, couche toi Drago, tu es épuisé.  
\- Et toi? Que vas tu faire ?  
\- Je n'en sais trop rien, tu veux que je reste ?  
\- Tu fais comme tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer.  
\- Je pense que je vais m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu pour lire mon manuel de potions.  
\- De potions ? Tu déteste les potions.  
\- Oui effectivement. Mais cette année ça me paraît plus.. facile.  
\- Bon, d'accord. "  
Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et alla s'installer dans le grand fauteuil en velour sur lequel il y avait une belle couverture aux nuances marrons. Harry lut un peu son livre, puis décida de partir dans son dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago pour vérifier qu'il dormait. Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage quand il vit que la couette était pratiquement tombée par terre. Il la ramassa et veilla bien à la coincer sous le sommier pour quelle ne retombe pas. Il fit un léger baisé sur le front de Drago et partit.  
Le jeune Gryffondor se coucha tôt, le lendemain avait lieu le premier match de la saison..


	10. Chapter 10

_Il fit un léger baisé sur le front de Drago et partit._  
 _Le jeune Gryffondor se coucha tôt, le lendemain avait lieu le premier match de la saison.._

Les acclamations fusaient dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier match de la saison qui opposait l'équipe de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard. Le ciel commençait à se noircir de nuages menaçant et les éclairs ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Mais rien ne pouvait refréner l'ardeur des supporters impatients. Les joueurs avaient le pied à terre attendant eux aussi le signal afin de pouvoir s'élever dans les airs. Tout à coup, le signal sonore parvenant du coup de sifflet du professeur Bibine retentit et tous les joueurs s'élancèrent comme un seul homme dans les airs. Harry regardait Drago du coin de l'œil, il avait réussi à garder sa place seulement grâce aux généreux dons que faisait son père pour l'équipe de Quidditch mais Harry avait peur que cela ne suffise pas pour qu'il finisse le match en un seul morceau.

Harry volait au-dessus des autres comme à son habitude en cherchant le Vif d'Or des yeux. Drago quand a lieu semblait vouloir faire une démonstration de vitesse de son balai tellement il tournait vite autour du terrain. Harry se douta bien que c'était pour éviter de se prendre un cognar de la part de ses coéquipiers, les deux brutes de batteur Crabbe et Goyle. L'élue était si absorbé par la vitesse de Drago qu'il faillit lui-même se prendre un cognard, il le sentit lui frôler l'oreille. _*C'était tout juste...*_

Drago accéléra brutalement et fila à l'autre bout terrain, là où se trouvait Harry qui crut un instant qu'il était en train de lui foncer dessus. Il avait aperçu le Vif d'or et fonçait droit dessus. Harry ne mît que quelques seconde avant de le rejoindre, commença alors une course acharnée ! Jusqu'à ce que Drago le regarda et dit naturellement « Je ne dormais pas hier Potter » cette simple phrase fit perdre à Harry beaucoup de vitesse, le Serpentard n'eut alors aucun mal à attraper la petite balle aux couleurs d'or.

« - Les Serpentard seront votre pire cauchemars ! » Pouvait-on entendre hurler dans les gradins des Serpentard. Les autres maisons restaient muette mise à part les Gryffondor qui ne cessaient de huer.

C'est à ce moment précis que la pluie décida de devenir torrentielle. Les deux équipes mirent pied à terre et allèrent dans les vestiaires; Harry attendit de voir Drago sortir du sien avant de faire de même, ils étaient les deux derniers. La pluie c'était calmée alors qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires.

« - Bravo pour cette victoire Drago. » dit simplement Harry qui était encore gêné suite aux dires du Serpentard.

« - Merci Harry. Je t'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu, mais maintenant que j'ai fait gagné l'équipe on devrait me laisser tranquille quelque temps.

-Espérons le. »

Tandis qu'ils marchèrent côte à côte se moquant des regards lourds qui pesaient sur eux la pluie se mit à tomber si fort que les deux protagonistes fut tremper jusqu'à la moelle en un instant. Ni une ni deux ils allèrent se réfugier sous l'abri le plus proche. C'était un petit cabanon en bois non loin de la volière où Hagrid entreposait des sacs de graines pour ces animaux.

Ils étaient tous deux trempés, alors il enlevèrent leur robes et tentèrent de les accrocher pour les faire sécher tant bien que mal.

Harry qui avait un tee shirt blanc avait le rouge aux joues, son haut moulait totalement son torse et ses abdominaux naissant.

Sans le vouloir Drago fixa Harry, parcourant chaque centimètres de son corps des yeux, Harry était vraiment très sexy dans cette tenue.

« - Je crois bien que nous sommes coincés ici pour un petit moment.. J'en connais un que ça va ravir » dit Harry en regardant à l'extérieur

« - Qui donc ?

\- Ron tiens donc ! Il aura plus à manger plus lui tout seul !

\- Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne absolument pas. » Répondit le blond d'un ton sec.

\- « Aurais-je entendu un soupçon d'ironie dans ta voix ?

\- Dans MA voix ? Jamais ! J'ai bien trop de respect pour cette famille !

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin non plus veux tu.

\- Hm.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes de moins en moins. j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lance à chaque fois quand l'on te croise dans les couloirs.

\- Je n'y peux rien si ce Weasley m'énerve à toujours rire à tes blagues et à toujours te coller comme ton ombre. Il m'insupporte, c'est tout.

\- Tu me fais quoi là au juste, une crise de jalousie ?

\- Ne sois pas débile Potter.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Drago.

\- Mais arrête bon sang ! Vas tu te taire un jour oui !

\- Donc j'ai raison ? Tu es jaloux ? »

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Drago fonça sur Harry et le colla violemment au mur en posant un main contre son torse.

\- « Bordel Potter, t'as toujours pas compris ? Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux « T'es à moi, ok ?! J'ai été bien clair ?! » Et sans attendre de réponse il embrassa Harry à pleine bouche. Mais pas avec un baiser passionnel ou même amoureux, non, c'était agressif. Il lui mordait les lèvres durement, comme pour marquer son territoire. Plus il se détacha aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, sorti de la cabane, et se dirigea vers le château sans se soucier de la pluie battante.


End file.
